<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【甜奶】北京一夜 by paino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337424">【甜奶】北京一夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino'>paino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于一些我所幻想的、北京胡同内发生过的琐事，乌托邦与反乌托邦 ，所以最后成了一地鸡毛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>甜奶 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【甜奶】北京一夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*张昀微博语。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张若昀有个习惯：每天晚上六点出门遛狗。</p><p>六点正是北京城的暑气消弭伊始的时机，赭红城墙和蓝色琉璃瓦后的夕照总是让人跟着天边的晚霞一起醉，从微醺到烂醉，得循着城墙根摸回胡同口。北京的胡同则是清一色灰墙灰瓦水磨砖，院墙内探出槐树或银杏枯索的树干，连带着朱红大门前辟邪的石狮子也病恹恹。张若昀牵着狗绳，专门挑胡同走，走到月光酿成一碗柔情满溢的蜜糖，浸润京郊干爽的夜。</p><p>男人从四合院里迈出一只脚，四合院内里摆设颇为板正，天井下鱼缸里的鱼曳尾于涂，墙角栽着一丛郁郁葱葱的潇湘竹。他常常躺在廊下的老爷椅上晒太阳、读书、拿红酒就烧油饼子，隔着一扇门的唱片机沙沙作响，放Beatles。刘昊然拎着一辆爷爷辈的自行车跨进天井，比那几声脆生生的“若昀”来得要迟。男孩像反自然规律的雷雨天，先奏响不容忽视的雷声，再随着拔节的身形和明媚的笑脸劈进一道闪电。</p><p>刘昊然把车推到墙角，一面放脚撑一面分享今日趣闻：“猜我刚看见什么了，就在正阳门那儿，一男的仰躺在马路边的绿化带里，就那么睁着眼。诶，你说他干啥呢？”</p><p>“可能是个诗人。”仰面向天的张若昀这样回应。</p><p>北京五环之内已经容不下太多诗人，更鲜见侠客，自梁陈方案被驳始，这种变化已经悄然发生了许多年。张若昀是地道的北京人，年少时可飞檐走壁，老城墙角的酸枣树没有哪一棵不被他爬过；刘昊然11岁就成了“北漂”青少年，走街窜巷能称一流，两人气味相投、一拍即合，时常在京郊的胡同里挎个二八自行车没有目的地瞎晃悠。在此期间张若昀提起自己九年义务教育时读老舍的《想北平》读得当堂流泪，被同桌笑了半个月。刘昊然听了却没笑，问他，为什么哭呢？</p><p>因为我也很想北京。</p><p>刘昊然不说话了，踩着踏板在地上画龙。尽管年轻的头脑中难免缺少一些历史细节的碎片，但他明白北京和北京是有区别的，那感觉就好像同样是在喝酒，却有碰杯与喝愁的不同。</p><p>后来他仍时不时去胡同里走一走，“北平的地方那么大，事情那么多，我知道的真是太少了”，也曾在张若昀的絮语里重新审视这座城市，添油加醋了许多两人不着边际的想象，譬如《关于当代侠客在北京的胡同里飞檐走壁的可行性研究》。两人得出的结论是“不可行”，如今散落的四合院像被大卸八块，年久失修的墙体和瓦片更禁不住习武之人的踩踏。讨论完毕，很是得趣，仿佛明天这片不着调的论文就能见刊SCI。</p><p>想到这里，刘昊然拿手肘轻轻碰了碰灰色的墙体，好像真有簌簌的灰落下来似的。他感觉自己要流眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>张若昀顺脚拐到从前常去的一爿书店，如今有对夫妻俩在这开了一家面馆。大约去年年末，北京的许多书店纷纷贴出告示，迫于不可抗因素的搬迁需筹措一笔资金，“望书友们伸出援手”。张若昀得知消息来此采购，其中包括各种版本的《瓦尔登湖》，旁人看来这无异于买了整整一后备箱的褪黑素。瓦尔登湖这本书或许跟人们所想像的大相径庭，充斥全书的反叛精神注定了它无法“平和、恬静”，更像酒醉之人的呓语，他甚至醉到不记得分段。疯狂的物理学家在纸上演算公式，梭罗则平静祥和地躺在瓦尔登湖的小船上自问自答，将一些尖锐的疑问诉诸笔端，此刻倒悬的天空好像付诸烈焰般燃烧。也有那么一段时间，张若昀把抽烟和做爱当做一种和革命和反叛挂钩的东西。那时候的我真是亲切*，他想。</p><p>他看惯了北京的倒悬天，在那一方隔绝尘世的四合院内，想象自己仰躺在瓦尔登湖喝饱了露水的草地上。为什么诗人都爱颈椎后仰、面朝大气层的怪异姿势？上古第一悲剧美学是填海，后来天被女娲补全，精卫则躺在海中看着天被填上。偶尔白鸽飞过，张若昀方才醒悟：天不是海的倒影。只不过那时他的心思已不在人生感悟，鸽群扑棱棱飞过的姿态像一片鼓起的白衬衣，白衬衣把二八自行车骑得虎虎生威，腰腹几两肉便从衬衣下掀开了颜色……他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>敛翼的眼睫和潮热的夏季午后发生不可逆转的化学反应，吸引几个迫切又湿润的吻。穿着白衬衣的男孩眨巴着人畜无害的狗狗眼，张若昀没能告诉他方才的那个湿吻叫人很难分辨到底是不是Peter凑上来一通乱舔，直到他摸到衬衫下的腰肢，指尖有如触电。</p><p>刘昊然将腰腹往他的手掌中送，张若昀的手既宽又薄，指骨如削竹般修长笔挺，此刻就连手背隆起的青筋也鼓噪着情欲，这是一双无可挑剔的手，他偏偏贪恋其方寸的滚烫。最后两人拉拉扯扯跌跌撞撞地进了屋，缠绵间张若昀还记得将唱机的指针挪开，他没有那样的闲情逸致，在情与爱交颈时播放《悲怆》。住手，刘昊然，《费加罗的婚礼》也不行。</p><p>男孩环抱着他的腰，指腹稍用力便摁下一个浅浅的涡，好像环抱着一口坚硬却易碎的瓷器。他自诩少年老成，将这个年纪所能见过的世事洞若观火，勉力将一颗心扔进瓷胆里，隐隐约约能听见从底下泛上来的、飘渺的回音，这让他的心忽上忽下地摇摆着。好像拥有了，其实是被包容，可以肆无忌惮地做小孩。</p><p> </p><p>年少成名，仍然不擅长面对陌生场合，张若昀在酒会活动适时出现，将他短暂地拉回舒适圈。如果真的要寻找一个节点，关系可能就是在那之后变质的。当和张若昀前脚挨后脚地踩着红毯离开那座金碧辉煌的大厦，他近乎贪婪地享受着北京的夜色，光怪陆离的CBD，本来跟任何一座疯狂蔓长的城市都没有什么不同，但此刻有张若昀西装笔挺地走进了这片良夜——他是北京人，他住在四合院，他喜欢喝红酒，他说话好听得像颂诗，他的西装衬着身条格外漂亮，他的手指纤长……鬼使神差地，刘昊然小跑上前，轻轻勾住了张若昀的小指。</p><p>男人扭过头来，看见对方眼睛里藏着两只盈盈的月亮。他身后的高楼像一座捆满了LED灯的高山，高山那头是广漠的太平洋，往西是车水马龙和人声鼎沸，两边则一直延伸到北京城的脊梁和血管。男孩两颊酡红，大约是酒精的作用。兴许是当晚的夜风太鼓噪，挠得张若昀心痒难耐，他突然产生一种奇异的想法，他跟男孩该踩着这座城市的屋脊高歌，哪怕身后的高山会隔绝歌声与海风的联结。那样总比窃窃私语好吧，张若昀想，男孩的手心和目光一样滚烫。天真果然一种奇妙的力量，在这座伟大的城市，许多人在万马齐喑的时候引吭高歌过，它也目睹过太多伟大的头脑毁于疯狂。但他并不打算周密地考虑所有的可能性，因为走过一条街就会有截然不同的事情发生，野蛮和文明、悲剧和喜剧仿佛硬币的两面，没有人能不偏不倚地在中间行走。——来吧，我带你去寻找疯狂。</p><p>刘昊然如同受到一种迷人的召唤，他觉得每个人这辈子或多或少都应该感知一次这样如同咒术似的召唤，它的咒语简单，念诵周密，却能让大地如心跳般波动。他在鼓噪的风声中听到了水滴石穿似的心跳声，扑通、扑通，踩踏着仿若亘古不变的节奏，他意识到自己或许真的有些醉了，在无数扬起头欢笑的人中垂下头，像火柴垂下了自己的火焰一般把自己交付出去。</p><p>这样示弱的姿态有多迷人呢？张若昀眼看着面前的男孩凑上眼前，发顶被镀上一层清辉的玉色，像一尊干干净净的塑像。在那一瞬间他没能吐出什么漂亮的言辞，关于爱和罗曼蒂克，只是迎合着男孩的节奏，冷静地贴上了他的唇齿，当感受到刘昊然急不可耐地用舌尖撬开他的齿关，试图长驱直入的时候，张若昀甚至在心底轻笑了一下。真笨呐，原来你一直想要的是这个，在无数次热切的目光的沐浴里，张若昀好像是第一次精准地捕捉到男孩的心思，你要是想要这个就太简单了，我早就可以给你。</p><p> </p><p>张若昀在原地愣了一会儿，直到Peter叼着狗绳催促他往前走，一人一狗溜达到老城墙边，红酸枣树零星地在城市膨胀的夹缝中顽强生长。张若昀想起小时候喜欢爬上树摘果子，再把核埋进土里，创造出一个生命的闭环。但是人和人的感情跟植物不一样，人一旦向另外一个人奉献出了真实的自己，就好像被剖开了树干的橡树，所有连接起来的神经脉络都断了，无法避免枯萎死去的命运，这样看来人性真是地球上最不可靠的东西，它蕴藏了太多翻覆的可能，同时承接着外界偏狭的压力。</p><p>后知后觉地，张若昀感受到一种汹涌而来的情绪，心底霎时间空了一块，北京的夜风毫不费力地穿过那个空洞，吹得他有些发冷。他意识到曾经的自己的确把一半的真实毫无芥蒂地奉献给了另外一个人，当那人离开的时候，那一部分的自己随之灰飞烟灭，好像从来不曾被谁了解过。这种感觉无异于死亡，死亡不就是被人忘怀吗，他觉得有那么一部分的自己悄无声息地死去了，上面压着一块大石头，石头上很痛苦地刻着什么字，昏暗不明，他看不太清，也不想细看。</p><p>今夜天空上的星星似乎格外耀眼，平日里那层足够防导弹的雾霾难得收敛了许多，星光跟麦穗似的，一浪接上一浪，浮动闪烁，如同海潮。这样晶亮的星星让张若昀想到冬天里穿着黑色高领毛衣的刘昊然，在北风里冻得瑟瑟发抖，喊“哥”的时候却非要把裹成粽子的围巾扯下来，让声音又清又亮的在凝成固体的空气里传播，笑没了眼，黑绸似的夜里只有那颗小虎牙在闪簌。</p><p>偏偏是那些已经失去的东西，在北京一切都静悄悄的夜晚，磨砺而出，完好如故。</p><p>街边的榆树把跃上枝头的月影筛得很细，张若昀被月光安抚。他向来渴望一种与世无争的生活，在一座坐落在海边、从不入冬的城市*里，海的颜色澄澈碧蓝，岸边栽着玫瑰和水仙，拥有一幢有城台的小园子，屋檐挂着风铃，远望能够看到塔尖的风铎，随着雪白的海鸟归巢的还有一位穿白衬衫的男孩。——是的，他曾经那么天马行空地把刘昊然写进了自己天马行空的计划里。</p><p>Peter仍然在撒欢儿似的跑着，耳机里还放着刘昊然在他歌单里塞的几首核嗓，张若昀欣赏不来，却也懒得删掉，手指一拨便切了歌，这首深得他心，是陈升的《北京一夜》：One night in 北京/我留下许多情/不管你爱与不爱/都是历史的尘埃。走在地安门外，没有人不动真情，张若昀跟着旋律荒腔走板地和，往昔的言辞、大梦的火花*，真的有这么难以忘记吗？他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出来，一呼一吸间，好像要把胸腔里积淀许久的深情全部清洗个遍。</p><p>道边的树不解风情，跟着夜风沙沙作响，苍绿得没心没肺。</p><p> </p><p>张若昀把手插进兜里，仍然沿着胡同的矮墙慢慢走。隔过几个高架路就是车水马龙的三环，无数人的梦想把这个城市堵得水泄不通。他任凭城市和风的喧嚣如逢无物似的穿过他，形影单只地穿梭在这座巨大的城市，显出一些固执又体面的冷感。他推开四合院的大门，方才的内心狂涛早已退潮，化成了不值一提的泡沫。</p><p>第二天还是去遛狗，在北京时间晚上六点。</p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>听过一个说法，组成身体和意识的每一个原子，都曾来自于爆炸的星辰*。他想，在足够遥远的曾经，组成他的原子或许已经跟另外那个人的纠缠过，而宇宙里的星辰在足够遥远的将来，穿越浩瀚无垠，重新回到这里 。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>